palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flora's Broken Heart (Episode)
Flora's Broken Heart is an upcoming episode of Whisker Haven. It is an episode of Season 4 and the Whisker Haven season 4 Valentine's Day Special. The episode is about Flora's unrequited love for Sultan. The Episode The episode begins in Whisker Haven. It is Valentine's Day, and all of the pets are taping hearts on the windows and tying pink and red streamers to the banisters. However, while everyone else is relaxing and having fun, Flora is stressed out. Ever since she arrived in Whisker Haven, she has had a crush on Sultan, but she never knew how to tell him the truth. However, after a while of thinking, she finally gets the answer. She decided that Valentine's Day was the best time of year to confess love, so she walks out into the garden and picks a beautiful red rose for him. However, meanwhile Sultan and Treasure are beside the lake, exchanging conpliments. Their relationship was unknown to Flora because neither Sultan or Treasure told her. She walks towards the lake where Sultan and Treasure were. However, when she sees them holding paws and with their tails intertwined, she understood what it must've happened and sadly turns around and slinks back to the palace. She enters the music room, walka over to the piano, lays her rose next to it, sits down, and begins to play the piano, and sings the song "Sultan". After the song, she is seen lying in her bed, looking very forlorn. Two of her friends, Snowpaws and Dreamy notice this and ask her what's wrong. She doesn't answer and rolls over, moaning. Her friends become very confused on why she would be so sad on Valentine's Day, until they decided that something must be bothering her. They attempt several times to cheer her up, but to no prevail. Finally, after several attempts, they decide to just ask hee what happened. They walk up to her on her bed, and ask her what happened. After staying quiet for a bit, Flora finally tells them the whole story from start to finish. But just when she finishes, Sultan and Tresure enter the room, and after seeing Flora's expression, ask her what's wrong. Flora begins to stutter, but can't bring herself to do so, so she bursts into tears and runs out of the room. Sultan and Treasure look shocked, until Snowpaws and Dreamy explain to them what Flora had told them. Sultan and Treasure become very sad for their friend, and decide to talk to her themselves. They enter the room, where Flora is sitting on a rug, sobbing bitterly. Sultan and Treasure approach her, causing Flora to open her eyes and look up at them. Sultan and Treasure both apologize to her and say that it isnt her fault. Sultan says that it was just that he had known Treasure ever since she was 2 and therefore had grown very attached to her. He says that he knows that one day she would meet a nice person and she would be very happy with him. Both Sultan and Treasure say that despite this incident, they hope that they can still be friends. Flora thinks for a bit, and then she forgives them and says that they can continue being friends. She stands up, stops crying, and exits the room with them. It ends with Flora saying "I'm feeling better already!" Characters * Flora * Sultan * Snowpaws * Beauty (Dreamy) * Treasure * Pumpkin (Silent Cameo) * Berry (Silent Cameo) * Petit (Petite) (Silent Cameo) Songs * "Sultan" Trivia * The short is 10 minutes long, making it three times as long then the usual episodes. Category:Episodes